The maintaining of a clean windshield for utmost driver visibility is paramount to the safe operation of a motor vehicle. To meet this goal, motor vehicles are equipped with windshield washing systems comprising a reservoir of windshield washer fluid and a pump for pumping that fluid through spray jets onto the windshield. Windshield wipers are then used to sweep that windshield washer fluid and any dirt and debris from the windshield.
Typically the windshield washer fluid reservoir is located under the hood where it is out of sight and out of mind of the motor vehicle operator. As a result, the windshield washer fluid reservoir is often at or near empty when it is most needed by the motor vehicle operator to clean the windshield. This document relates to a new and improved intelligent rainwater collection system and an associated method of autonomous ecologic rainwater collection for a motor vehicle windshield washer system which represents a significant advance in the art.